Storage systems are commonly used on vehicles to store and carry various objects. In many vehicles, especially heavy duty vehicles, storage locations on the vehicle are difficult to access. One example of such a vehicle is a firefighting vehicle, such as a pumper, in which hose is generally stored in a storage structure or bed which is substantially elevated above the ground. As a result, hose deployment and hose reloading is often tedious and time consuming.